


Sink or Swim

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Lure Santa Exchange 2011, M/M, Swimming, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Bubblegumhunny, created by Lure Santa - Posted on December 20</p><p>Reid really doesn't appreciate being dragged away from his chess board to frolic in Snyder pond. But Reid doesn't know how to swim, and Luke apparently isn't going to stop teasing the shit out of him until he learns how. Now, if only he wasn't morally opposed to drowning in murky, algae and probably piss infested waters. And, maybe, if only he wasn't terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblegumhunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubblegumhunny).



> Parts of this fic are loosely based around my mother's fear of water. There was a trip to the beach that had a profound mark on me in my teen years, and several of Reid's reactions here are based on hers.

“You’re kidding!” Luke laughed, as Reid moved his chess piece across the board. Luke was so distracted by what he’d just said that he’d failed to notice that Reid had just captured his bishop and put his queen in jeopardy.  
“I’m completely serious,” Reid replied, removing the bishop from the board and setting it next to the growing pile of pieces on his side. Luke really was terrible at this game, but insisted on playing because Reid loved it so much. Luke just shook his head.  
“How have you gone your whole life without knowing how to swim?” Luke asked, moving his queen out of harm’s way. Reid smirked, seeing his next move, and glanced up at Luke.  
“The same way I’d managed to avoid relationships until I met you,” Reid told him. “I had no interest as a child, and as an adult I was too busy saving lives.”  
“Well, this is unacceptable,” Luke stated. “That settles it.”  
“Settles what?” Reid wanted to know, distracted by the way that Luke’s tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. He wondered if Luke did that on purpose, knowing exactly the reaction Reid had to such a simple thing.  
“I’m teaching you how to swim.” Luke grinned. Reid groaned internally, his heart beating just a little faster in his chest at the thought.  
This would not go well.  
*  
Reid found himself somehow talked into ditching their chess game despite his protests (“But I’m winning!”), and it was entirely possible that it was because Luke had taunted him, dangling the idea of Luke in a bathing suit.  
Well, that was an image Reid could not give up the opportunity to see.  
So he’d allowed Luke to coerce him into a spare set of swim trunks (after practically devouring Luke once he’d changed into his), and let Luke drive them out to the Snyder farm, home of the famous Snyder Pond.  
He tried to ignore his suddenly sweating palms as they bypassed the farmhouse, Luke pulling the car around the back side of the barn, and pointing to a path in the woods. “It’s through there,”  
“Great,” Reid muttered. “Hiking through the equivalent of the Amazon in Oakdale, and then swimming in disgusting water,” he complained. “That’s just what I wanted to do with my only afternoon off this week.”  
“You act like I’m trying to murder you or something,” Luke replied, glaring. “Is it really such a hardship to spend time with me in one of my favorite places?”  
“Of course not,” Reid sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” He would do this for Luke.  
Never mind his trembling hands or the fact that he couldn’t seem to get a deep breath.  
*  
They arrived at the pond, Luke grinning proudly as them came to a stop in the grass. Reid attributed his suddenly dry mouth to the hike, and not the decently sized body of water in front of him.  
The day was hot and humid, the kind where everything moves slowly in the air. A swim would probably be nice, the cool water sliding over his heated skin, but there was no way he was getting in that water.  
“What?” Luke blinked at him in surprise, and Reid realized he’d spoken his last though out loud. “Why not?”  
“Aside from the fact that I can’t swim, have you taken a good look at this pond?” Reid wrinkled up his nose in distaste. “It looks polluted.”  
“Reid.” Luke frowned. “Seriously, it’s a natural pond, in the middle of nowhere, Illinois,” he said. “How polluted could it be?”  
“Have you ever had it tested?” Reid asked, trying to make any kind of moisture in his mouth by moving his tongue around.  
“What is your problem?” Luke turned to him and demanded. “I’m trying to do something fun, and you keep…being you.” He sighed. “I don’t know why I’m so surprised.”  
“Luke…” Reid protested feebly.  
“Just…save it,” Luke muttered. “I’m going for a swim. You do whatever you want.” With that, Luke took off running down the dock and dove into the water. Reid’s heart nearly stopped in the ten seconds it took for Luke to resurface.  
*  
Reid lost track of how long he sat there, watching as Luke cut through the water with rapid strokes. The glimpses he caught of Luke’s skin when the sun reflected off of him made his mouth water, and he wanted nothing more to join Luke.  
 _Fuck this_. He was Reid Oliver.  
He could do this. With that determination, Reid stood up and walked to the water’s edge, letting the cool liquid ease his warm feet. He moved slowly, pausing when the water touched his ankles.  
He tried to tell himself it was no different than being the shower. Reid continued forward after a moment, the water reaching his calves now. He drew in a shaky breath and felt Luke’s eyes on him.  
He wanted to look up at Luke, see where he was, and know this would all be okay, but he couldn’t. He had to keep his eyes on the water, even though the thought of it touching his skin made him want to scrub himself raw.  
He paused when the water finally reached his thighs. He could feel it brushing the tips of his fingers as his arms hung down at his sides.  
Reid willed his feet to move further, to go just a little farther, but he felt stuck.  
“Reid?” Luke quiet voice filled his ears and Reid jerked when Luke’s wet hand touched his shoulder. “Reid, just take a deep breath.”  
Reid struggled to suck in air, unaware until that moment that he’d been hyperventilating. No wonder the water had suddenly seemed choppier (impossible for this body of water), and he found himself gripping Luke’s arms tightly in his hands.  
“It’s okay, Reid,” Luke said softly. His hands cupped Reid’s face, and Reid pretended the wetness on his cheeks were a result of Luke’s fingertips.  
*  
“Why didn’t you tell me you’re afraid of water?” Luke asked. They’d been back on the shore for a few minutes; Reid’s breathing having finally slowed to normal.  
“Fear is a weakness,” Reid answered, staring at the grass beneath him.  
“It’s okay to let yourself be vulnerable sometimes,” Luke told him, leaning his head on Reid’s shoulder. “To let someone take care of you.” Reid let out a scoffing sound.  
“I can take care of myself.”  
“But you don’t have to,” Luke pointed out. “That’s what being in a relationship is, Reid. Two people who care about each other, taking care of each other when they need it.”  
“And here I thought it was all about the sex,” Reid replied.  
“Funny.” Luke glared at him playfully.  
“I thought so.”  
“Have you always been afraid of water?” Reid grimaced.  
“Can we say ‘hydrophobic’?” He looked at Luke, who nodded. “I had a near drowning experience when I was younger.”  
“I wish you’d told me about this,” Luke murmured.  
“It was a long time ago,” Reid explained. “It’s not exactly something I spend all my time thinking about.”  
“What happened?”  
“My uncle decided I needed to learn to swim,” Reid began. “He wasn’t a particularly nice man,” he continued. “And his teaching methods left a lot to be desired.”  
“He didn’t…” Luke didn’t seem to know how to ask what he wanted to ask, so Reid kept talking.  
“He ascribed to the sink or swim method,” Reid finished. “Needless to say, I sank.”  
“That’s horrible,” Luke breathed out.  
“That’s just how he was.” Reid shrugged. They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of nature around them, the sun warming them back up and drying them off.  
“Come on,” Luke said, getting up abruptly.  
“Where are we going?” Reid asked, eying him. Luke held out his hand to help Reid up from off the ground.  
“Well.” Luke looked coy as he pulled Reid closer, wrapping his arms around Reid’s waist. “I was thinking that I’d take you home –“ he paused to give Reid a kiss, “And take off your clothes –“ another kiss, which Reid returned with fervor.  
“What are the chances of you being naked too?” Reid mumbled against his lips.  
“Odds are definitely in your favor,” Luke gasped out. “I think a very, very hot shower is in order, don’t you?” He grinned, and Reid couldn’t help but smile in return. “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll even wash your hair.”  
“What if I’m a really good boy?” Reid wanted to know, kissing him again before Luke could answer. Luke broke the kiss, laughing.  
“Why are we still standing here?” he asked. “Last one to the car gets washed last.”  
Reid couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like that as Luke took off through the woods. “You cheat, Mr. Snyder!” he called out. He ambled slowly behind him, taking his time. In a contest like this, there were no winners or losers.  
There was just him and Luke, and when it came to their relationship, Reid was definitely swimming.


End file.
